


big dick energy

by mondaytosaturday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dick Pics, Gen, jeonghans got a big fucking dick alright fight me, jicheol are roommates, nudes... from mr big dick jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaytosaturday/pseuds/mondaytosaturday
Summary: The text opened up and at first he just stared. And then blinked. And blinked a second time. Until it hit him what he was really seeing and a blush spread from his neck to his cheeks.





	big dick energy

**Author's Note:**

> written in a rush during my class bEcAuSe a certain friend of mine got her first ever dick pic last night and here's what happened:

As the movie credits moved across the screen to an upbeat song, Seungcheol yawned and stretched out his long legs that had been curled underneath him. Next to him was Jihoon, sleeping with his head leaned on the armrest and slightly snoring. Seungcheol poked his with a sock clad foot.

“Wake up, Ji, the movie’s over and I’m _not_ carrying you to your bed,” Jihoon groaned as he rubbed his eyes and looked up at the TV.

“I missed the ending?” he asked, voice thick with sleep.

“Nah, he decided that life wasn’t worth living without her and chased after her on a beach,” Seungcheol rolled his eyes and got up to clean off the table from cups and bowls with left over popcorn. As he reached for Jihoon’s cup, his phone chimed and lit up. With brows furrowed (who texted him at 11.30 pm?) he picked it up from the couch where he had dropped it earlier. “It’s from a number I don’t recognize,” he mumbled and slid his thumb across the screen to unlock it.

The text opened up and at first he just stared. And then blinked. And blinked a second time. Until it hit him what he was really seeing and a blush spread from his neck to his cheeks.

“Oh my god,” he said and held it out to Jihoon, who squinted at the light directed towards his still sensitive eyes.

“’Thinking about you’” he read and shrugged.

“Not the text, the picture above it,” Seungcheol bit his lip, mortified at what he had been sent.

“Holy shit, is that… a dick pic?” Jihoon sat up and almost ripped Seungcheol’s hand off as he pressed his finger on the picture to make it fit the whole screen. “Jesus, he’s well endowed, isn’t he?”

“Jihoon!” Seungcheol quickly pulled the phone back and pressed the back button to get rid of the picture featuring a rather large penis with a hand gripping close to the root of it.

“I have no idea who this is, who sends this to people?”

“Relax, it’s most likely a mistake and he is probably more embarrassed about it than you once he realizes it,” Jihoon yawned and turned off the TV. The phone chimed again. Jihoon twisted his head so fast that he almost got a whiplash.

“What did he write?” he almost bounced in the sofa, excitement shining in his eyes.

“Ehm, he wrote ‘love?’. Should I—should I write and tell him he got the wrong number?” he bit his lip to avoid laughing at the weirdness of the situation.

He had never gotten a dick pic before and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to have one sent to him ever again. But if this was a simple mistake, a boyfriend typing the wrong number meant for someone, then who was he to judge? Although it seemed suspicious how a boyfriend could possible send it wrong, wouldn’t he have his partner’s number among his contacts?

“I think you should,” Jihoon laughed as he got up to carry the dirty dishes away while Seungcheol sank down on the sofa again, preparing to write the most awkward text he would ever have to write.

“Hey, read out loud what you’re writing and what he replies!” Jihoon shouted from the small kitchen.

“Okay, so I simply wrote _‘I think you’ve got the wrong number...’_ _._  That’s short and concisely,” he pressed send.

A tiny bubble with three dots signifying the other end was typing popped up within seconds.

“Oh, okay, he is sending like three messages a second hise:  _‘shit, Im so so sorry’_  and  _‘I did not mean to sexually harass you’_  and,” Seungcheol laughed, “hear this:  _‘please don’t sue me Im really sorry, that was meant for someone else and not a total stranger’_ ”

He started typing as he read out loud for Jihoon

_‘It’s okay, but I’ll admit I’m confused, their number not in your contacts?’_

_‘Got a new phone yesterday, been manually putting in new numbers all day, must have typed a digit wrong’_

_‘ah, I get it. It happens… I guess’_

_‘I’m not surprised it happened, technology goes over my head and it hates me’_

_‘I’m sure it does, if you keep using it to send pics of that variety’_

_‘very funny, again I’m really sorry. Is thise anything I can do to make it up to you? Send some money for a thisapist?’_

“He’s funny,” Jihoon stated. He had moved from the kitchen and was now leaning over the sofa to read along. “You should tell him his dick is really nice,”

“Jihoon, I am _not_ complementing a stranger’s dick,” Seungcheol looked over his shoulder at Jihoon, who only shrugged.

“Well, he sent it so it’s not like you randomly give a compliment. And it is a really nice dick,” Jihoon yawned and glanced backwards to his door. “I’m tired so I’m gonna go to bed. Don’t start sexting just because I’m gone though, I will hear you moaning through the walls,” he winked as he walked towards the door.

Seungcheol picked up one of the pillows and threw it at his friend.

“Ouch,” Jihoon laughed as he picked it up and threw it back, “Good night!”

“Good night,” Seungcheol called back and shook his head at his friend’s antics.

_‘really it’s okay, I’m not traumatized but next time you write down the wrong digit, don’t type mine and we’re fine :)’_

_‘got it, no more unsolicited dick pics, a promise I am more than happy to make, take care whoever you are (?)’_

Seungcheol bit his lip again, fingers hovering over the screen. He didn’t know why he hesitated. It wasn’t like there was any harm in telling him his name. He took a deep breath and typed

_‘Thanks and you too - Seungcheol’_

_‘Thank you – Jeonghan’_

Now he had a name to the penis at least, but not that it would matter. After all, what would be chance that they ever spoke again?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah please correct me if i have any mistakes i literally wrote this in literally fifteen minutes and posted it right after because im a savage last night please also pray for my friend rina who is the receiver of said dick pic


End file.
